cyberassaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Rift Shard info
20:42 Gahan gossips, 'its completely random' 20:42 You gossip, 'so there's 3 shards every event or random, or zero or what' 20:42 You gossip, '0-3?' 20:43 Gahan gossips, '3 for high level or high volume events' 20:43 Gahan gossips, 'to 1 for low level AND low volume events' 20:43 You gossip, 'so there' sprobably one then' 20:43 Gahan gossips, 'this was a big event' 20:43 Gahan gossips, 'immense is 10+ zones' 20:44 Gahan gossips, 'yeah its possble that an event dices out 0 shards' 20:44 You gossip, 'what are the odds there's 3 shards left and 4 mobs :P' 20:44 Gahan gossips, 'but if people get 3 shards in the first 10 mobs, then no more will load, thats all i'm saying' 20:45 You gossip, 'i should wiki that :P' 20:45 Gahan gossips, 'quote me on it' 20:45 Gahan gossips, 'heh' 20:46 You gossip, 'are they supposed to wander solo like that or is that an anomaly?' 20:47 Gahan gossips, 'they dont wander solo' 20:47 Gahan gossips, 'they're sentinel' 20:47 Gahan gossips, 'it just may happen that only one is left in a room' 20:47 You gossip, 'they spawn solo then' 20:47 Gahan gossips, 'they spawn solo, and then load 5-10 othe rmobs' 20:47 You gossip, 'oh, guess they forgot the spawn their friends' 20:48 Gahan gossips, 'nope, the mud automatically scales back the size of the event every hour' 20:48 Gahan gossips, 'so if a elite level event shows up that no one can handle, it will eventually kill itself off so newbies have a chance at a lower level one' 20:48 Gahan gossips, ':)' 20:48 You gossip, 'oh nice' -----------------UPDATE--------------------- You gossip, 'how will you define the most deserving?' Gahan gossips, 'players who kill the most rift mobs and close the most rifts' Gahan gossips, 'when elite packs come, you cant solo them' Gahan gossips, 'you will need to group' Gahan gossips, 'even still remort packs if you're not crafty' You gossip, 'what about closing rifts, you gonna make closing them worthwhile?' Gahan gossips, 'yeah, eventually closing the rift will be "the most worthwhile"' Gahan gossips, 'like 25% chance to spawn a shard every rift close' You gossip, 'i didn't think the chance on mobs could get any lower as is' Gahan gossips, 'trust me they can, its 1% right now' You gossip, '1%??? You gossip, 'no wonder' Gahan gossips, 'yep. but lucky rolls will spawn them more often' Gahan gossips, 'which is why i want to get away from the percent load' You gossip, 'question' You gossip, 'when time passes and the forces withdraw, do they take the shards with them?' Gahan gossips, 'no' You gossip, 'so it ups your chances' 08:39 Gahan gossips, 'no it doesnt alter your chance, its still only 1% either way' 08:39 Gahan gossips, 'per mob' 08:39 Gahan gossips, 'it just limits the amount, like i said 3 dropped in first 15 mobs' 08:39 You gossip, 'now wait a minute' 08:39 Gahan gossips, 'if that rate continued throughout a 200 mob event, thats a fuckload of shards' 08:39 You gossip, 'you said every event spawns 0-3 shards randomly' 08:39 Gahan gossips, 'i dont want that to happen.' 08:40 Gahan gossips, 'no i didnt, i said depending on the size, the level, and other factors determines the amount of shards, by no means is it random' 08:40 Gahan gossips, 'the size/level/other factors are random factors' 08:40 You gossip, 'whaaaaaat' 08:40 You gossip, 'but i quoted you' 08:40 You gossip, 'u said every event 0-3 shards, randomly dropping off mobs' 08:40 Gahan gossips, 'you quoted me saying "The amount of shards that load is a random number between 0 - 3" ?' 08:41 Gahan gossips, 'yes.' 08:41 Gahan gossips, 'that statement is correct' 08:41 Gahan gossips, 'but the amount of shards that are available for each event is not random' 08:41 You gossip, 'if there a less mobs, your odds go up right, cuz it's set to load 1 shard on a random mob, if they withdraw, there are few mobs, upping your chances' 08:41 Gahan gossips, 'they randomly drop to a certain pre-defined amount' 08:41 Gahan gossips, 'no, its deathload' 08:42 Gahan gossips, 'not birthload' 08:42 Gahan gossips, 'so its possible for a huge event to not spawn 1 shard' 08:42 You gossip, 'i know it's deathload' 08:42 You gossip, 'but apparently you can see there is stil 1 shard that will randomly drop upon death right' 08:43 Gahan gossips, 'i can see' 08:43 Gahan gossips, 'okay lets do this in the easiest way i can explain it' 08:43 Gahan gossips, 'If you have 200 mobs in an event' 08:43 You gossip, 'so if there are few mobs, cuz they withdraw, and still 1 shard that will randomly drop on death, then ups your chances right' 08:43 Gahan gossips, 'and there are 3 available shards remaining' 08:43 Gahan gossips, 'you have a 1% chance to get a shard per kill, up to 3 shards' 08:43 Gahan gossips, 'if you have a 10 mob event' 08:44 Gahan gossips, 'you have a 1% chance to get a shard per kill, up to 3 shards' 08:44 Gahan gossips, 'it never becomes more or less likely to get a shard until you've already gotten the full amount of shards for an event regardless of how many mobs there are' 08:44 Gahan gossips, 'and your chances go from 1% to 0%' 08:45 You gossip, 'ok so let me see if i understand' 08:46 You gossip, 'if there 10 mobs, there is 3 shards possible to load, i kill all 10, i may still get zero cuz of the 1%?' 08:46 You gossip, 'pretend that had proper grammar' 08:46 Gahan gossips, 'yes' 08:46 You gossip, 'i may get 3, i may get 0?' 08:46 Gahan gossips, 'or 2 or 1' 08:47 You gossip, 'i see, before i understood that is was 10 mobs left, 3 shards left, u get 3 shards' 08:47 Gahan gossips, '4 is too much, -1 is not enough. Thy number shall be 3... 3 shards' 08:47 Gahan gossips, 'no.' 08:47 Gahan gossips, 'but you got it right now.' 08:48 You gossip, 'i'll have to add that to the wiki' 08:48 You gossip, 'thanks for explainin'